


The Churched Princess

by NoelleWB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battlefield, Brotherly Love, Churches & Cathedrals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nobility, Notre-Dame, Princes & Princesses, Suicide, War, burning of the notre-dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleWB/pseuds/NoelleWB
Summary: A Princess pulled apart by her brothers love and the wants of a man who wants to use her makes the ultimate sacrefice to stop a war.





	The Churched Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the night the Notre-dame burned down. My mind was so overwhelmed with it that I just decided to write something very losely inspired by the gorgeous building that went largely up in smoke tonight.

once upon a time in a land far far from here, lived a princess. She was a beautiful of a princess as the world had ever seen. Her long black hair had a slight curl to it and her sapphire blue eyes could pierce into the depts of your soul.she was slender and well mannered. She spoke kindly to whoever she was talking, but when angered she could bring the world down around her. By her side was her brother, a young courages king, who loved his sister dearly. He was the king for just a year. He ruled his subject justly. His words may be the law of the land, but never did he use this power. He took advise from all the people in the land, listened to both his prime-minister and the poorest beggar.  
For a long time before the rain of the great king, the country lived in piece, but that came to an end a little over two years into his reign. The neighboring country of Tumara was starting to struggle against the thight hold it's king held over his subjects. The people of Tumara we're seeing the wealth and prosperity of their next-door neighbors to the south in their free-er happier society with a fair and trust-able king at it's head, this was what they had wanted for years. After another round of extra taxes, they were absolutely livid and everyone could see this wouldn't be going on for much longer, even the bad king could see this. This started a mad search for something which would enable him to hold on to his power.Finally he came up with a plan, a new queen it would be. A gentle and loved woman by his side, loved by his people. Only one woman in this world could feel this role.  
This was how one of the strongest woman of her own kingdom of Gerandesh became the catalyst of one of the biggest wars the beautiful island of Castrias had ever seen. she became o victim of a war being pulled apart by her brother and a king who just wanted her to keep power, but in the noises of battle and the screams of prisoners of wars her voice wasn't important enough to the one man who would fight a war over her just so he could keep his power. She was the biggest advocate for piece in a time of war, for silence in the pained cries and for drying of tears while rivers of them flood. She wanted to stay by her brothers side as his closest adviser, just like she had been since she was 18 years old, the way she had always imagined her live to be, but she was threatened to be pulled away, to a place where her voice was irrelevant and her voice unhearable.  
This reached a point where the war looked endless and she saw only one end to this madness. walking into the middle of the battlefield, dressed in only a white dress and sandals, her black hair billowing in the wind behind her and her sapphire eyes where spitting fire and determination. On her arrival all fighting stopped. The forces of her brother stopped out of respect for their lady, the forces of the bad kind to shocked by her arrival to keep going. when all the weapons fell silent she stood and spoke "This war has gone on long enough. You are not fighting for your country, but for your king to stay in power" these last words pointed towards the forces of the bad king, while the next where to her brothers "nor are you fighting for your king. You are fighting to keep me save and I thank you for it, but now I've had enough this war should not have started in the first place. One no should be enough. Now it's time for me to do the one thing to stop this war. It's clear that one of these kings sees me as an object, a spoil of war that will be his right to claim without my consent. The other I trust with my eyes closed, the worst he would do to me is tickle my side, he listens to what I have to say and takes the advice he needs from it, but most of all he loves me to bits. So here are my wishes" with these words she pulls out a small bottle and putts it near her lips. "Stop this war and burn my body to ashes. On the fourth day of piece start building a church over the place you scattered the ashes. If you ever marry my dear brother do it their so I can be present at the most wonderful day of your life. This church should be forever a reminder of the power of words and the destruction of war". With these words she put the bottle to her lips and drank it all. The words "I love you brother" slipped over her lips as her eyes slit closed and her heart stopped beating forever.  
The war stopped a month later with a seize fire. It took another year before a piece officially was settled. On the morning of the fourth day after her brother the good king personally laid down the first stone to the new cathedral built on the battlefield of a year earlier. When it finally was complete he finally married the woman he loved just so his beloved could attend his most wonderful day of his live. A chair was left empty everywhere so she had a place to sit.  
The cathedral would be an iconic image to the country long after the princess was gone, long after the king was gone, long after the joining of Tumara and Gerandesh. It was an reminder of the power of wars and the destruction of war". It would be a total of 900 years before the cathedral was destroyed by fire just like her body had been all those years before, however the people of the country decided to rebuild the cathedral to remind themselves of the courage of this young woman.

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts are with all of the people in Paris. I just started with writing this down because my brain was so overwhelmed with the news. Lastly I want to say its almost two AM and i started writing this at eleven and English is not my mothertounge so there will be mistakes. I couldn't care less about them I wasn't even going to share this story originally but i liked it so decided to do so anyway. This is cross-posted on wattpad


End file.
